yandere_simulator_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Yoshidachi Toukira
Yoshidachi Toukira is a teacher at Akademi High, who seemingly through lust and willpower, attained the ability to jump through time (And bestow the memories of alternate selves onto people). Appearance Yoshidachi appears physically in his mid-to-late thirties (Most likely as a side affect from his time travel), with strange black and grey hair. He stands at 179 cm (Roughly 5'9 ft) and weighs 68 kg (Around 150 lbs). He has a lean body, with especially soft skin. He is cleanly shaven, and has subtle scents of coffee beans, old books, and cedar oak around him. Personality Yoshidachi is, at surface level, a very complex and charismatic person. He is assertive, but not rude. He easily makes people like him, yet he prefers to remain solitary in his spare time. His easy to get along personality usually makes people trust him, which works well to his advantage. Under his agreeable exterior, lies a selfish, insensitive, and arrogant monster. He believes life is all about self-fulfilment, and that hurting others to fulfil his own twisted desires is morally acceptable. He gets bizarre pleasure out of killing and tormenting people, and rewinding time so he suffers no consequences. He gets even more pleasure of bestowing his victims the knowledge of what happened to them in other timelines. Yoshidachi also possesses an above average intellect. He is an avid reader and movie watcher, and will gladly discuss his favorite books and movies. Time travel ability Yoshidachi possesses an ability to "leap through time" He can do this at will, whenever he pleases. Ontop of this ability, he can also merge peoples memories with a memory from another timeline, through simply reminding them of what happened- this, however, will only work if the event he reminds them of was pivotal to their life in another timeline, and if Yoshidachi was present in it. Average Schedule 6:00am: Yoshidachi wakes up and eats breakfast, which he always cooks himself. 6:50am: Yoshidachi leaves home and heads to Akademi. 7:30am: Yoshidachi arrives at Akademi, prepares some coffee and reads to himself. 8:30am: Yoshidachi begins class. 1:00pm: Yoshidachi wraps up his first class, and goes and eats his lunch outside. 1:30pm: Yoshidachi begins his second class. 3:30pm: Yoshidachi wraps up his second class, gathers his supplies, and heads home. 4:25pm: Yoshidachi arrives at his house, and begins dinner. 5:00pm: Yoshidachi finishes and eats dinner. 5:30pm: Yoshidachi goes on a walk around town, sometimes going to a theatre or bookstore, or even the supermarket. 7:30pm: Yoshidachi goes home, reclines, and either reads or watches a movie. 9:30pm: Yoshidachi drinks a glass of warm milk and gets around 20 minutes of stretches in. 10PM- Yoshidachi goes to bed and gets at least 8 hours of sleep. Trivia *Yoshidachi is based on the characters Yoshikage Kira and Tohru Adachi. Yoshikage Kira is also his faceclaim. *Yoshidachi loves coffee. *Yoshidachi drinks occasionally. *Yoshidachi primarily uses knives in his killings. *Yoshidachi finds the act of sex disgusting, but receives an almost sexual pleasure from inducing fear and pain in others. *Yoshidachi, while extremely powerful, does not qualify as a Mary Sue due to the wording of the Mary Sue Litmus Test (As of July 21, 2017). He does have time travel powers, is confident, assertive, brave, above average intelligence, strange hair, and a strange name, which lands him at 43 points. However, he is selfish, arrogant, pessimistic, insensitive, and a loner, which gives him -10 points, lowering the score to 33. His willingness to commit murder subtracts 5 points as well, lowering the points to 28. His older appearance, being liked by most students at first (Then hated/feared after he kills them), his reliance on his vice (killing), and the fact that he will never overcome this vice changes the point value by another -8. This leaves him at the perfect score of 20. *His nickname, "Watermelon Yoshi" Comes from his strange, watermelon pattern hair. *Yoshidachi primarily kills people he finds interesting or "attractive" in his own strange way. However, he will sometimes kill people he finds just plain gross, or annoying. *Yoshidachi is decently in shape, but hates long distance running. *Yoshidachi frequently purchases produce from the gardening club. He personally finds gardening "A respectful pasttime," mostly because it requires a lot of responsibility and initiative. His favorite vegetable they grow is cabbage. *Yoshidachi sometimes bowls on the weekend, or goes to the batting cages. *Yoshidachi, on occasion, cracks "groaner" puns to his class. Category:THELEGENDGIANTDAD'S OCs Category:OCs Category:Males Category:Teachers